Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
With regard to the classification of art, this invention is believed to be found in the general class pertaining to x-ray or gamma ray systems or devices and more particularly to image receptors for producing images from at least one digital camera.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
The acquisition of images using digital cameras is known. The known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,496 that issued to Winsor on May 3, 1994 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,002,743 that issued to the present inventor on Dec., 14, 2000. It has been determined that there is still a need for improvements to the known prior art. The identified needs include: a) further improvement to the directional control of the visible light by minimizing the scattering of rays within the receptor, b) improving the low light performance of the image receptor and c) providing individual focus adjustment for each camera when multiple cameras are arrayed in the image receptor. The present invention solves the identified needs while simultaneously providing an image receptor that has a relatively low profile. The low profile image receptor of the present invention includes novel improvements in its electro-mechanics while providing an integrally mounted and commonly connected motherboard.
The present invention may be briefly described with respects to its objects. It is an object of the present invention to provide and it does provide an image receptor having one of its lenses directly coupled to a solid state image sensor without interfering with electrical contacts of the solid state image sensor.
It is another object of the present invention to provide and it does provide an image receptor that includes multiple solid state sensors that allows individual focus adjustment of each lens assembly while maintaining electrical communication between each solid state sensor and a commonly connected motherboard.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide and it does provide at least one optical assembly that includes multiple lenses resulting in a low f-number optical design while minimizing reflections.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide and it does provide an image receptor that includes at least one adjustable optical assembly having one of its lenses directly coupled to a solid state image sensor without interfering with electrical contacts of the solid state image sensor while simultaneously having a distal lens directly coupled to a lead glass panel.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide and it does provide an image receptor that includes a means for controlling the scattering of visible light rays passing through a lead glass panel by directing a majority of the visible light rays towards a solid state sensor associated therewith.
One embodiment of the present invention may be briefly described as: An image receptor for an X-ray apparatus having light directing properties including:
a) a lead glass panel having a first surface and a second surface, said first surface being coated with polarizing filter layer, said polarizing filter layer being coated with a phosphor layer, said phosphor layer being coated with a white pigment layer, said white pigment layer being coated with a black pigment layer, said second surface having at least one camera assembly directly coupled thereto; and
wherein X-rays from an X-ray source travel first through the black pigment layer, then subsequently the X-rays pass through the white pigment layer to and towards the phosphor layer where the X-rays are converted to visible light rays, the visible light rays subsequently pass through the polarizing layer, then subsequently through the lead glass panel to and towards the camera assembly, said white pigment layer increasing a brightness of the visible light rays passing through the lead glass panel by reflecting a majority of the visible light rays towards the camera assembly.
A second embodiment of the present invention may be described as: An image receptor for an X-ray apparatus having light directing properties including:
a) a lead glass panel laminate having a top surface having an X-ray absorbing coating thereon and a second surface opposite thereto, a phosphor layer being intermediate said X-ray absorbing coating and a first surface of a lead glass panel member said phosphor coating for converting X-rays passing through the X-ray absorbing coating into visible light rays, said lead glass panel member including means for limiting the scattering of the visible light rays, said second surface having at least one camera assembly directly coupled thereto; and
b) each camera assembly including a digital image sensor, a first lens and a second lens, said first lens being directly coupled to the second surface of the lead glass laminate, said second lens being directly coupled to its associated digital sensor; and
c) wherein each camera assembly further including means for electrical communication with a commonly connected mother board and each camera assembly including individual focus adjustment, said individual focus adjustment allowing for movement of the second lens with respect to the first lens while maintaining said electrical communication with said common mother board or without removal of any components.
The embodiments described above may include one or more of the following improvements: a) a low profile design by providing an integrally mounted motherboard that includes apertures for allowing individual camera assemblies to pass therethrough while allowing easy servicing of the image receptors components; b) a geometric pattern being formed into a surface of the lead glass panel and filled with a black pigment for minimizing cross talk between adjacent camera assemblies. c) The polarizing filter layer may include properties for controlling the light exiting the phosphor layer from each lambertine emitter to within a 60 arc degree included angle and finally to the camera assembly. Any light outside the 60 arc degree included angle is reflected towards the white pigment layer and subsequently a portion of that reflected light is recycled through the polarizing filter assembly then finally to the camera assembly. These additional improvements as well as others identified below may be used individually or in combination with the embodiments of the present invention.
In addition to the above summary, the following disclosure is intended to be detailed to insure adequacy and aid in the understanding of the invention. However, this disclosure, showing particular embodiments of the invention, is not intended to describe each new inventive concept that may arise. These specific embodiments have been chosen to show at least one preferred or best mode of the present invention. These specific embodiments, as shown in the accompanying drawings, may also include diagrammatic symbols for the purpose of illustration and understanding